Watching, Dreaming, Hoping, Loving
by Lady.Meister
Summary: Four drabble sequence, each based off of a word in the title. Zuko's 3rd person POV on Kataang. Hopefully, the first of it's kind. Enjoy. Implied Kataang, onesided Zutara.
1. Watching

**Hey everybody! I've got a treat for both Kataang _and _Zutara fans .. I think .. Anyway, it's the start of a four drabble sequence, each based off of a word in the title. It's in Zuko's 3rd person POV about seeing Katara with Aang. So, you get some fluffy one-sided Zutara, and some implied Kataang, but mostly one-sided Zutara .. I think .. So, enjoy installment one of my newest creation! **

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Avatar. I must've said this like, a kabillion times.

* * *

..Watching..**

He watched from afar, as he did every night, his golden eyes bright and malevolent.

Disgust filled his being as he saw their affectionate actions.

The waterbender, her nature, graceful and beautiful, with the Avatar, a mere child.

The thought alone sent sadistic chills throughout his burning senses.

How he yearned for her to be _his_, only _his_.

Her mere presence made his heart tremble; but she didn't love him, nor would she ever.

He was an evil, maniacal monster in her eyes, and part of him believed it.

He knew he could never have her, but it, by no means, would stop him.

He continued, every night, to _watch_, to _dream_, to _hope_, to _love_.

* * *

**I hope you liked my first drabble. Did you notice it was mostly in character? And original? Well, that is if Kataang actually _does _happen. But you all know my standpoint on that. (cough-KATAANG-cough) Please, if you liked my drabble, tell me, so I don't waste my time writing more. **

**Thanks a million! **

**.Lady.Meister.**


	2. Dreaming

**I know, I know, my drabbles are really short. What do you want? They're not my strong point, yet I write them anyway, Wow. I'm strange. Oh well. Enjoy installment two!

* * *

**

**Dreaming **

He dreamed of her.

Her beauty was intoxicating, and it drove him nearly insane that she had chosen to be with that _child_, a mere _being_, that in his eyes, could never be able to fully satisfy her the way she ought to be, the way he himself could.

It was ludicrous, the notion of a Prince wanting nothing more than to capture the heart of a peasant.

Even more so, a citizen of his rival element, Water; but he couldn't help it.

As much as he wanted the torturous feeling to go away, the dreams never ceased.

* * *

**Yay! Only two more to go!** **Also, if you guys have any sugestions for drabbles you'd like me to do, please, don't hesitate to tell me. I'd more than happy to take a whack at 'em-**


	3. Hoping

**YAY! Installment three is now up!

* * *

**

**Hoping **

He never gave up hoping.

Hoping that she would someday be his, and none other's.

Oh, how he hoped, dreamed, _wished_, that he could but have her for his own.

His own to pleasure, to love, to dote on, to give anything she could ever possibly want, and more.

At this point, he was quite willing to give up everything he had, even his throne, to be with her.

He cringed every time she kissed that boy, that _child_, every time _he_ took her hand and caressed her cheek.

But no matter how much it hurt, no matter how hard he tried, he would never give up hoping.

* * *

**Okay, so what do ya think? C'mon people! I need to know so I don't waste my time updating something no one's going to read...**


	4. Loving

**Whoo hoo! Finally, the last drabble has been completed. YAY! Now, I, .Lady.Meister., proudly present to you, the last and final installment of** _Watching, Dreaming, Hoping, Loving_**!

* * *

Loving**

Love… such a powerful, hated word.

Never before in his life had he despised such a word as that.

It burned him to his core, but he didn't care.

It was _her _he cared for.

Everytime those eyes, those beautiful, blue eyes, glanced his way, his heart leapt.

He soon found himself craving her gaze, her touch, her laugh.

Oh, how he loved to watch her smile, how he ached when he saw her in pain.

She was his light, his reason for existence; but even as he celebrated her life, he mourned her death, for she could never be his, no matter if it was or wasn't love.

* * *

**Hurray! I'm _finally _finished! Now, tell me what you thought. Did it suck, was it okay, good, great, awsome, make you want more? C'mon... WARM FUZZIES! I NEED WARM FUZZIES!**


End file.
